


Quarantined

by Lunaria6689



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaria6689/pseuds/Lunaria6689
Summary: A case of Covid 19 came to Karasuno Highschool. The person who got sick was a sports player and the government takes it upon themselves to quarantine ALL the sport players.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	1. Rehomed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun in my shitty quarantine fic. It WILL get better trust me.

Life can take an unexpected turn in a single moment. One minute, you could be on top of world, basking in the warmth of freedom. Then, shot down from the vast horizon, dragged to Earth by a net called society with little chance of ever being returned to the sky.

Caged, chained down by something out of your control. In true Hinata fashion, he was learning this feeling too quickly for comfort.

"Hey, Hinata! Check it," Nishinoya called to the ginger.

But despite the ever growing feeling of dread in his gut, Hinata is still able to keep an omptimistic outlook with the help of his friends.   
Hinata's head snapped up from the window he was staring out of.

Nishinoya was beckoning Hinata to his side, of which he obliged. What lay just out the window was a beautifully decorated house. Not much could actually be seen from the bus due to the gate, but the house looked to have a decently large yard & garden and three stories.

Upon seeing the home, Hinata's eyes immediately went starry, full of wonder and excitement. With no other houses nearby, the pack quickly came to the conclusion that this is where they'd be living.

All of a sudden, this situation didn't seem all too bad anymore.

The bus pulled up to the gates only moments later. When it finally rolled to a stop two certain omegas were bouncing in their seats with anticipation. The doors swung open soon after allowing the pack members to grab their few belongings before heading into the house.

Right before Suga unlocked the door, he turned to his subordinates, arms crossed confidently.

"Rules. When you get in, take off your shoes. No running. No breaking things. No fighting," Sugawara said, laying down the law of the land. The silver haired omega was looking more specifically at Hinata and Kageyama, seeing as they had a habit of making everything into a competition.

Stiff nods and 'yes, suga's came from the first years and second years, for which the statement was targetted. His glare melted into a sweet smile after getting the confirmation.

"Just explore the house for now, we can figure out rooming later," Daichi said in addition to his mate's work. With that, the door was open and the team went exploring.

It wasn't until much later that Suga managed to wrangle up the team (well, the part of the team that decided to stick with them) for dinner prep. There wasn't much food in the house, but the basics. It looked to be just enough to feed them for a week.

Work was split up evenly and their meal was finished in a timely manner much to Daichi's surprise. Sitting at the table with steaming plates of food, they began to eat. Not much time was necessary before a calm chatter broke out around the table.

Some things mentioned were more relevant than others. Such as questions about rooming and what the would mean because they had an odd number of people in their pack.

"Well, Daichi and I are sharing a room, so pull straws I guess," Suga said nonchalantly, returning to his food. Daichi sighed at his mate with the apparent affection over shadowed by a veil of exasperation.

"Kiyoko and Yachi have already said they'd be rooming together as well. That cuts the list down enough for you guys to figure out," Daichi added. He wasn't all too thrilled to be feeling like a secondary character in his own life, but tragedy forces people to change behavior.

That specific bit of conversation did make the team actually consider who they'd like to room with. Most of the team not having a general preference carried on with the idea of drawing straws. But before they could, Tsukkishima yanked Yamaguchi from his seat and went to pick a room with him.

Considering Tanaka's luck, nobody was very surprised to see that even as the first person, he drew the shortest stick, meaning he'd be rooming alone. It was hilarious nonetheless, the defeated look on his face was definitely something to find comedy in.

Asahi and Nishinoya were next, as if blessed by the god called statistics, they got a pair of matching straws. Which meant the next two straws were pointless and a waste of resources.

The pairs took off to claim their room, leaving Tanaka to debate whether he should sleep on the couch or in the attic.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes into heat and his team is suprised to find him angry rather than horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter took longer than I expected!

A few things became apparent when they moved in, there were omegas in the house and in the case of some of them, they haven't had their monthly heat yet. The second thing that was made clear is that Hinata's heat was fast approaching. This revelation was based off the huge nest he made in the livingroom.

Normally this wouldn't be a concern but with the unresolved (possibly) sexual tension Hinata and Kageyama had paired with the fact Hinata isn't on any form of birth control lead some to worry.

The problem quickly introduced a solution to itself when Hinata kicked Kageyama out of their room in favor of spending his heat alone. For whatever reason this outcome never once occurred to the leading pair.

"And now the King sleeps among the commoners," Tsukkishima commented, to himself for the most part. He was obviously amused by the turn of events. But as fate would have it, he wouldn't be entertained for long.

Hinata in heat was as Tsukki would describe as 'insufferable'. Which in all honesty is how Tsukkishima would describe Hinata normally, but it's different. Hinata is different.

At first nobody really noticed any big change, they just assumed he was on edge because it was his first heat away from home. How wrong they were.

Normally, an omega in heat gets more affectionate, and if they don't have person with mutual sexual interest they generally look to casual touch from their pack and/or family as a suitable replacement. The familial hormones have proven to calm the sexual hormones that may be plaguing the omega. This, of course, would lead to cuddling and movie marathons.

But if there is something this pack has learned, it's 'Hinata is not normal'. Yet, they were still suprised to find that when they tried to interact with their omegan friend he got mad.

Nothing was said by Hinata, but that was possibly the oddest part. He's generally very open with his feelings and nobody has seen him with **_this_** brand of anger before.

The 3rd years were at a loss for what to do. Every suggestion they proposed to the omega was shot down with either a glare or him just storming off.

It was only day three of Hinata's heat when everybody gave up trying. Everybody except for Suga, that is.

He was concerned, verging on fearful for Hinata's wellbeing. So he did the only thing he could think to do and tried asking Hinata what's up.

Suga rapped the door gently. A muted shuffling of blankets came from the other side.

"Hey, it's Suga. I know you want to be left alone, but I'm worried," Suga said softly.

Suga waited for a response, but all he was met with was silence. He sighed.

"I just want to check on you, to make sure you're alright," Suga stated.

"I'm fine," an annoyed voice replied.

This made Suga smile. Even an annoyed response was better than none at all, it meant he was grounded enough to be **here**.

"I'm glad, but you can go from 'fine' to good if you let me in," Suga replied.

"Why would I do that," Hinata asked, his voice clearer than it was the first time.

"I have ice cream and chips," Suga answered.

A beat.

"What kind?"

"Mint chocolate chip and just the normal Lays."

Another pause.

"Fine, you can come in," Hinata said. Defeated by Suga's master manipulation, or so he'd like to believe.

Suga entered the room, polite enough to shut the door behind him. He found that Hinata was curled up in a few blankets on his bed. Suga would be lying if he said this didn't remind him of himself during his first heats without Daichi.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the past due to a certain tempermental omega awaiting his promised snacks. With minimal grace, Suga walked over to Hinata and sat down.

"Here you go," Suga said.

There was a long silence as Hinata started eating. And during so Sugawara scanned what was visible of him to check for any possible scars or other injuries without being too invasive, the search didn't warrent much success because of a certain oversized sweater.

Hinata was a bit more than halfway done with his quart of ice cream when he took a moment to speak.

"Thank you," Hinata said softly.

"It's not a problem," Suga replied affectionately.

With that, Hinata continued his consumption of the creamy, iced sweet.

"Why are you doing this," Hinata asked between bites

"Because I'm worried. Something's obviously up, Hinata," Suga answered.

"Then why aren't you asking me," Hinata replied sharply.

Suga took a moment to think that question over. There were a few reasons he could come up with, yet only one really seemed prominate enough to mention.  


"Doesn't feel right, it's not my place to butt in," Suga said in a serene certainty.

Many emotions flashed over Hinata's face. After practically no time at all he settled on defeated. He looked down into the now empty tub and sighed.

"Do you want me to ask about it," Suga asked warmly.

Hinata's eyes shakily shifted to meet Suga's. The tenderness on his face instantly pacified the younger's inner turmoil, it was the same look his Mom gave him when he is upset, but only for a short moment.

"It's going to sound stupid," Hinata mumbled into his blankets.

"Maybe so, but it's important to you," Suga replied.

Hinata's eyes shifted nervously around the room, he was biting at his lip without even knowing it. Suga put a hand on his shoulder. Hinata glanced up to see the older omega with a comforting smile.

"I miss my family," Hinata mumbled. As the words escaped his lips he borrowed deeper into his blanket fort. His eyes as far away from Suga he could manage without leaving the room.

"Oh, Hinata," Suga replied.

The older omega took the chance to pull the mass of blankets into a hug. It didn't take long for Hinata's dam to break.

Suga wasn't sure what was happening at first when he felt the blankets rise and fall in a quick shakey rhythm. It was only when Hinata couldn't any longer hide the sounds of his despair waa it made clear.

Hinata face planted into Suga's chest in a pathetic attempt to seek further comfort. The elder obliged without a second thought. He took the chance to gently rub cirlces into Hinata's back and mumble simple reassuring words.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hinata pushed himself off Suga's chest, rubbing away what was left of his tears.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered.

"For what?"

"For making you deal with me."

Suga opened his mouth to respond, surprisingly he didn't know what to say. He took the moment of silence to think. When he did finally come up with a reponse he wasn't too thrilled about it, but it was the only thing he had.

"Hinata. I know I'm not your Mom. And I know I can't be a replacement for her, but I'm here for you. Never feel bad for telling me how you're feeling, okay," Suga said.

"Thank you," Hinata replied.

The rest of the evening passed uneventually, just the two talking about whatever crossed their minds. On both accounts it was a pleasant experience. For Suga it gave a break from the chaos everywhere else in the house. And Hinata felt safe and loved, he couldn't think of anything more he could have wanted in the moment.

After Suga left for the night, Hinata found himself tired. The emotional drain had finally caught up with him. Needless to say, he slept soundly that night.


End file.
